


Push It and Pull It

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cliche, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fucking, Kinky Waterbending, Loud Sex, Shameless, messy sex, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: You'd think Aang and Katara didn't sleep together until the time gap between ATLA and LoK. You'd be wrong. They'd been sleeping together since Book One. No, really.





	Push It and Pull It

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the memory of Capslock Kataang on LJ. :)

"Ungh-! Yes, push it and pull it! Harder, harder!"

"It's so wet...!"

"So big!"

"Yes! More!"

"That's the stuff!"

No, Aang and Katara were not practicing Waterbending. They were having hot, juicy pre-teen sex in Katara's tent. Aang's huge Airbender cock thrust sharply in and out of Katara's wet, loose, accomodating vagina with reckless abandon, Katara moaning and screaming his name as she soared closer and closer to a mindblowing orgasm. They'd been at this since the very first day they'd met-in fact, the main reason they'd gone onto that Fire Navy ship was to fuck their little brains out after penguin sledding had gotten them so damn horny.

Because Katara was a Waterbender, her orgasms were fucking tidal waves. And when Aang came, it was like a rocket, spewing white Airbender-y goodness everywhere. They could bend those fluids away with a flick of the wrist and no one would know what they'd been doing. Oh, and it wasn't just his huge cock going in and out of her magic vagina, nope! He could find her g-spot with his eyes closed and both hands behind his back, his breath-holding abilities meant he could eat her out for hours without having to lift his head, and she could get his entire cock into her mouth without choking! Plus, water tentacles. Enough said.

So they kept sexing it up wildly, noisily, until their orgasms created a shattering force that-

 **"Aaaah!** " _Sokka shot up in his sleeping bag, panting, shuddering as the remnants of yet another disturbing dream refused to leave. That was the sixth time in two weeks he'd dreamed about his sister and Aang doing..._ that. _And in such vivid, mind-scarring detail, too!_

_He crept over to the other side of the tent. They were sleeping together, but that's all they were doing. Fully clothed. Aang's head against Katara's shoulder. Hands where he could see them. No hogmonkey business, no wet sloppy gross stuff, no moaning._

_In other words, no reason for him to be dreaming of them having sex. Absolutely not. Just because they liked each other didn't mean they were gonna do_ that. __

_"I gotta stop eating blubbered seal jerky before I go to bed," he muttered, and crawled back into his sleeping bag._


End file.
